skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Damage
The damage applied by an ability is derived from its base damage value in conjunction with a number of different character Attributes. Damage In Skyforge Damage in Skyforge comes in 4 different types: Base Damage, Bonus Damage, Critical Damage, and Impulse Damage. Each interact differently with the way you deal damage as a player, and each have different equations based off of your other Stats. Base Damage Described in-game as the "Character's basic skill damage". Derived from primarily from Might, Strength, and Accuracy, as well as Stamina, Solidity, and Talent: Ultimate Strength. There are several parts to the calculation of Base Damage as follows: Note that these intermediate values are not shown in game, but they simplify the derivation of the final values. First add in the extra stats to the basic ones. Solidity adds a percentage of Stamina to Might so: Effective Might = Might + (Stamina * (Solidity/100)) And each level of Talent: Ultimate Strength adds 10% to Accuracy in some parts of the equation (this doesn't appear on your stats sheet in-game), but Accuracy cannot be greater than 100% so: Effective Accuracy = Min(Accuracy + (Ultimate_Strength_Levels * 10%), 100%) Then calculate some in-between values.The Minimum before Accuracy brings it closer to the Maximum is: Proto-Minimum = (Eff_Might * 29/300) And Damage "Spread" (the difference between Proto-Minimum and Max) is: Spread = (Eff_Might * 2/300) + (Strength/5 * (1 + Eff_Accuracy)) Finally, the values you see in game are: Maximum Base Damage = Proto-Minimum + DmgSpread Minimum Base Damage = Proto-Minimum + (DmgSpread * (Accuracy/100)) This leaves us with the full equations: Maximum base damage = ((Might + (Stamina * Solidity / 100)) * 0.0968) + ((Might + (Stamina * Solidity / 100)) * 0.006) + (Strength/5 * MIN((Accuracy / 100) + 1 + (#_of_T:US / 10), 2)) Minimum base damage = ((Might + (Stamina * Solidity / 100)) * 0.0968) + ((((Might + (Stamina * Solidity / 100)) * 0.006) + (Strength/5 * MIN((Accuracy / 100) + 1 + (#_of_T:US / 10), 2)))* Accuracy / 100) Some conclusions to make based on those formulas: #Might contributes to Base Damage at a rate of 10 Might to 1 Damage #At 0% Accuracy, Strength also contributes at a rate of 10 Strength to 1 Damage #At 50% Accuracy, Strength would improve your average damage at a rate of 10 Strength to 3.65 average Base Damage, and at 100% Accuracy (if possible) the rate would be 10 Strength to 5.84 average Base Damage. #Part of Minimum Base Damage is affected by Accuracy twice (i.e. one of its terms contains Accuracy^2), meaning that Accuracy becomes especially more valuable as you get more of it. #For a tanky character who already wants a lot of stamina, Solidity can be a good investment. But for dps-focused characters, there are many other, more valuable stats for damage. Bonus Damage Described in-game as "Bonus skill damage proportional to the opponent's current health. The more health they have, the higher the damage inflicted." Derived from Valor, Temper, and Talent: Mobilization. The bonus damage scales as Valor * 0.2 * (1 + (Temper / 100) + (#_of_T:M / 10))) At 50% Temper and 6 Talent: Mobilization, Valor would improve your average damage at a rate of 10 Valor to ~4.2 average Bonus Damage on a full life foe and ~3.15 on a mid life foe. Critical Damage Described in-game as "Bonus damage added when the character inflicts a critical hit." Derived from Luck , Critical Chance, and Talent: Maximum Recoil. The critical damage scales as Luck * 2/3 * (1 + (#_of_T:MR / 10)) The application chance is defined by the raw % of Critical Chance. At 50% Critical Chance and 6 Talent: Maximum Recoil, Luck would improve your average damage at a rate of 10 Luck to ~5.33 average Critical Damage. Impulse Damage Described in-game as "Bonus damage inflicted by skills that use Impulse Charge." Derived from Spirit, Discharge Recovery, and Talent: Impulse Intensity. The impulse damage scales as Spirit * (1 + (Discharge Recovery / 100) + (#_of_T:II / 10)) At 40% Discharge recovery and 6 Impulse Charge, Spirit rate is 10 Spirit to ~20 dmg!! Skill Tooltip Damage The Skill Tooltip Damage is the damage shown on a skill's tooltip. It represents the range of damage that a skill can do with Bonus Damage taken into consideration. The exact equation for the min and max base tooltip damage varies between skills, but the general equation is: Minimum Tooltip Damage: Minimum Base Damage * Skill Multiplier Maximum Tooltip Damage: (Maximum Base Damage + Bonus Damage) * Skill Multiplier See Skill Tooltip Damage for more information, and a list of Skill Multipliers. Category:Game terms